Ai no Tenshi
by KawiiBaka
Summary: Usagi is in trouble Trunks, Vegeta, Goten and Gohan comes to save her from the new evil
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello Minna! This is my first chapter of my new fic "Ai no Tenshi" Basically it's a dragonballz and sailormoon crossover. Usagi and the Sailor Senshi traveled to the dbz dimension a year ago, so they all know each other. Also I don't think the dbz's and sm's ages fit together with the actual shows so I had to alter them. Hotaru is 15. Usagi, the inners and Goten are 17. Trunks, Michiru and Huruka are 19, Gohan is 23. Rogue is 20, and the adults are in their early 30s and late 40s. Oh yes, if forgot, Mamoru those not exist, same goes for Chibi-usa. Sorry to the fans out their 

Declaimer: Sailor Moon or Dragonballz is not mine, but the villains are especially Rogue. Please if you wish to use her, in a fanfic please inform me first. Thank you 

And now on to the story 

Ai no Tenshi

Chapter one 

Some where outside our solar system.... 

A man with silver flowing hair sat on his throne, and was deep in his thoughts.... " Serenity not even your almighty, Sailor Senshi can protect you from me... I will conquer you as well as Earth and you shall serve me and be my Queen... Soon Serenity you will be mine" A woman entered the room, with long dark violet hair tied into a lose ponytail and pain filled gray eyes. She wore skintight black amour, embellished with silver that showed, her built yet feminine figure. The woman came up to the throne and knelt in front of it. 

" You summoned presences Raiden?" The woman asked the man on the throne. 

"Yes, I want you to take one of the FDC and go ahead of us to planet Earth... I want you to prepare it for our arrival" Prince Raiden instructed then paused to talk a sip of his glass of wine. " I want you to kill all the Sailor Senshi and all that dare to stand in our way. But do not harm, Princess Serenity, if I find her harmed in anyway, you will suffer my wrath. Do you understand Rogue?" 

" I will do as you command your highness, anyone that stands in our way shall die, and the Princess will be captured alive at all cost." Rogue clarified her mission then left to gather her crew and headed for earth ahead of the mother ship. 

In DBZ dimension.... 

Deep in a man's dreams... 

"_Trunks! Trunks help me please!" pleaded a girl… no a princess, while running for her life from somebody. Her angelic face full of terror, her eyes full of fear. Her silky golden hair, done up in two awkward styles whipped behind her. Pearls __of __crystal tears streamed down her face. " Help me please! His coming to get me… don't let him take me. NOOOOOOO!" She screamed fear as a giant shadow hand engulfed her and disappeared into the darkness. _

_ _ _"__ USAGI__ NOOOOOOOOO! " Trunks cried but it was to late... _

" Trunks, calm down it was just a dream... " Bulma tried to calm her son down, who a while a go was screaming a yelling in his sleep. " It was just a dream honey, you'll be okay" 

"_Nani?" Trunks wondered for when he opened his eyes he saw, that everyone was in his room. Their faces full of worry, even Vegeta! Bulma his mother was sitting on his bed with her hand on his shoulders, Bra his six-year-old sister was sitting at the foot of the bed. Vegeta was leaning on the doorframe and the Son family stood behind Bra. They were sleeping over for a few weeks because, Vegeta accidentally demolished their house. It took him awhile to recover form his dreams then he finally spoke up looking strait unto Goten who was the only one who knew for the time, " I hand one of those dreams again, this time I'm sure Usagi is in trouble we have to go help them..." before Trunks could finish or Goten had the chance to answer Vegeta interrupted. _

"How long have you been having this dreams? Usagi-chan might be in trouble right now! " Vegeta questioned, every one knew her cared for Usagi like she was his own. He pauses for a moment then continued in a softer voice. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" 

" He's been having these dreams since last week, only they've been getting worse each time... we have to go help them.... " Goten said. " I'm coming with you Trunks I'm not letting anything happened to her. Even if I have to constantly ran away form Minako and Mako-chan

" I'm going too, " Gohan joined in. 

" Don't even think of leaving me!" Vegeta said sharpley. Goku was about to volunteer to go, but Chichi stopped him before he could utter a word. 

" No Goku, the doctor says you need rest. Your heart is still recovering, I don't care, but you are staying home." Chichi lectured to her husband, Goku stood with a disappointed look in his face._ Trunks need some time to think so he left for the balcony._

_" __I have to help her but how can I face her when I told her I didn't love her. When I still do?" Trunks asked himself, his thought were interrupted when Vegeta came out and stood beside him admiring the view. For sometime he did not speak nor look at his son, finally he broke the silence. _

" It's been a years since she and her friends came... do you miss her?" Vegeta asked his son. Without waiting for an answer he continued. " She wasn't much of a fighter, but she was strong. In and out. She believed that everyone had a good in them. even me... she means like a daughter to me." 

" Then we won't let whatever wants her get her..." Trunks promised _ _

__

So how did I do???? did you like it? Tell me what you think, you can email me at [sheenacm@icqmail.com][1] Comment, flames, suggestion anything!!! Review please!!

   [1]: mailto:sheenacm@icqmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Konnichiwa Minna-san. It's me again KawiiBaka. Thanks everyone that review and emailed me!!!There had been some confusion when I wrote "'the other time the Senshi came" well It's like this... I wrote the story so that a year ago after the fight with Galaxia, The Sailor Senshi were summoned to the Dragonballz dimension to help them fight Cell and the Androids, also I am planning to write a prequel to this fanfic, to show what happened with the fight with Cell and the Androids. Thanks to Lady Rinehart for pointing this out.

And to Chika, I am soo sorry. I would never make Trunks-chan sound like Mamoru EVER on purpose!! WAAAA! I did mean it *sniffle* Don't worry, Usagi and Trunks will end up together, I'll make sure of it... *evil grin*

Back to the story, this chapter focuses on the Sailor Senshi and what has been happening so what are you waiting for read the fic!

Ai no Tenshi Chapter 2

Sailormoon dimension... 

" Rei-chan why did you have to call a meeting. There hasn't been an attack here since we defeated Galaxia!"Usagi complained. It had been a year since they traveled to a different dimension and helped defeat Cell. Not long before that Galaxia came, and they defeated her too but since then not a single youma attacked Tokyo. Usagi finally got what she wished for... to be a normal teenager. But what was more annoying was that Rei had her back turned to her right now and was probably not listening. It was then that she notices soft sniffles coming form Rei. She turned to Ami-chan who hand her hand on Rei shoulder for explanation. 

" Rei…Ami-chan?" Usagi asked realizing that the Senshi of fire was unavailable right no she turned to the Senshi of water. 

" Usagi-chan, since the beginning of this week Rei had be having some visions... " Ami trailed off. Huruka, who was losing her patience blurted out. 

" What kind of visions?" Huruka asked. 

" Abou..." Ami was about to explain when Rei interrupted her. 

" It's okay Ami-chan, I'll take it from here... I've been having visions about. Usagi getting captured by a dark force and... getting killed.... and ..... dying!" Rei ran up to Usagi and hugged her tight. " Don't ever leave me Usagi! " Usagi was overwhelmed but hid it and comforted her best friend, Rei was never like this, the visions must have been really BAD. The outer Senshi looked at each other and new what has to be done. 

" We can't let Rei's vision come true.. We can't let whatever wants her take her.." Huruka reasoned with Michiru and Hotaru. 

" You're right, were going to have to keep an eye on her " Michiru agreed. 

" _Maybe Setsuna-san knows something _" Hotaru wondered. She wanted to find out more, if there is something after sailormoon. Rather then treating her like a caged animal. After their conversation, Rei had calmed down and the inners sat together on the temple steps. Usagi was right in the middle, as if the inners did not want her to go anywhere but there. 

" Alright we've made a decision, Usagi you will at one of our places each time rotating. You are not to be left alone, and you must have at least 2 of us with you at all times!" Michiru commanded and looked at her teammates for approval, everyone approved except Usagi. 

" I.. I guess it's I should agree to this.. after all if I die everyone future is doomed... " Usagi silently spoke. " Why those the fate off all humanity have to rest in my... in our shoulders minna?" She whispered trying to choke back sobs was now staring to cry. "Excuse me minna need some time to think " she then ran to the back of the shrine and stop to cry leaning on an old cherry blossom tree. _" Why? Why does it have to be this weight? Why does the fate of the Universe rest on my shoulders? I didn't choose this did I? " It was then that she noticed that someone was sitting besides her. It was Hotaru, she was looking at Usagi with her sad gentle violet eyes. Right now she did not looked as if she was the age of mere 15, she looked some much older, and her eyes reflected her knowledge _

" Usagi-chan I know it's feels like you're a trap animal and that everything rest on your hands, but just let this new evil take you.. " Hotaru spoke looking straight Usagi. " We'll fight with you. We're not only protecting you, because, you're the princess or because without you we can't defeat evil. We protect you because you are our friend, you're the glue that holds this team together. Without you we would all fall apart. You are our hope hop light our happiness.... Each one of us has a reason that makes us want to protect you no matter what and it's not just because you are our princess." 

" Why do you want to protect me Hota-chan?" Usagi asked 

" When I was Mistress 9 you were the only one that wanted to save me, when everyone else wanted to kill me... you've saved our lives countless times. No matter who much you think of who a coward you are you are always 5 times braver when it comes to saving other's lives." Hotaru answered. 

" I miss him you know... before we left he told me he didn't love me, he didn't even say why he didn't love me anymore..." Usagi said crying. " Thank you Hota-chan." 

Hikawa Shrine Steps... 

" Do you think we did the wrong decision Ruka-chan?" Michiru asked her partner who had been silent since Usagi left. In fact no one had said a word since Usagi left. 

" No Michi-chan we have to do everything in our will to protect her... " Huruka spoke and looked up to see Usagi and Hotaru close behind. 

" Minna, I will agree with in one condition," Usagi said softly 

" What is it Usagi-chan" Makoto asked 

" I want to go home without anybody for one last time till this is over, I will meet you back here." Usagi compromised. 

" But. " Rei was about to object when; she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

" Rei-chan let her go. " Minako pleaded. 

" Then I guess we all agree, Sayonara minna" Usagi said her farewell then headed home. 

FDC in Earth's atmosphere 

_" So this is Earth, it is indeed beautiful, too bad it will be gone in a few days, stupid humans. Your technology can not spot my ship for ours a far more advance then yours." Rogue scoff at the humans."__The Prince said Serenity is a heroine called Sailormoon and her civilian form is Tuskino Usagi. _

" Computer, locate Tuskino Usagi..." Rogue commanded the FDC computer. 

" Soon Princess Serenity... "

So how did I do???? Did you like it? Tell me what you think, you can email me at [sheenacm@icqmail.com][1] Comments, flames, suggestion anything!!! Review please!!

   [1]: mailto:sheenacm@icqmail.com



End file.
